


The End Comes with Beginnings

by RiverTron



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mutants, Post-Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Just am oc thing, feel free to not read





	The End Comes with Beginnings

The world was a shit place, she had decided that from the first day the madness had begun. She remembered the day clearly, sitting on the expensive couch in her expensive home drinking expensive wine as she watched the large T.v, her eyes flicking to her little brother, Luke, playing with the new family pet which Alex had claimed as his own. She felt the corners of her mouth tilt up into a small smile, that smile disappeared in a flash however as the large T.v made a loud siren noise. A news broadcast started, she stared at the screen, transfixed as the terrified woman explained the dead were now a living once again. She turned her eyes back to her brother, seeing him still playing with the much larger dog, a cute and nice thing back then when things used to be cute and nice, things only seemed to get worse from there. Kayla could handle zombies, rarely did they get over the large wall that surrounded the McGarden estate and when they did they were easily taken care of. Her family lived in luxury through most of it. That was until the nuclear plants started blowing up.

People dying meant people who were important dying, and slowly the zombies made their way to the plant, slowly they picked off the workers, and slowly the plants became irritated and bursted, transforming many zombies into harder to kill monsters. Kayla’s rich and unprepared family died off quick, her being the lone survivor simply because she was a coward and hid. It had taken a long time, at least she thought it did, to get used to living, but now what she did on a daily was just life. 

Harsh winds blew through the curly blue hair of Kayla, her dark skin cold to the touch as they snow fell around her crazily. She would need to find a safe place to sleep for the night, maybe set up a few traps nearby. She knew she wouldn't catch anything, she wasn’t as stupid as siblings used to think she was. All of the wild animals had either been hunted, turned, or became contaminated right at the start of the nightmare that was now the norm for planet Earth. Still, she set traps wherever she stayed. If not to catch anything, then keep people away. Kayla hadn’t slept in days, however, so the old traps laid in her large bag that she carried everywhere, a worn medkit clasped to its side, unset and rusted. 

The snow became unbearable soon enough, Kayla’s old shoes doing nothing to her. Her socks had been long gone, leaving blisters on her feet that throbbed and were bleeding by the time she took a break. Kayla tripped, the snow damping her torn clothes and sending her bag flying a few feet away from her, She couldn’t feel her own legs from the bitterness of the snow and the small thin sheet that already began to cover her. She forced herself to stand,her legs wobbly and tired as she slung her bag over her shoulders again, she continued to walk. 

She only got a few feet away,however, when she heard the loud groan of something nearby. She slowly took out her pocket knife and clicked it open, raising a hand to her eyes to try and see through the blizzard. A hand rested on her shoulder from behind her and she whipped around to face whoever it was. There stood a man, he had one too many eyes and a bite mark on his neck his hair was a dirty blonde that Kayla suspected used to be just blonde and his eyes were a light brown, Kayla knew people would have thought he was good looking were there people alive to actually look at him.  “You have to help me,” he started, his voice was rough and scratchy like sandpaper, “there were so many...walkers, mutants, everything, coming from everywhere, it bit me. I’ve been trying to find help for days now. Please ma’am, please don’t let me die.” He cried, his hands resting on Kayla’s shoulders, effectively keeping her in place. 

Kayla took a quick step back, reaching into the pocket of her worn jeans and pulling out her pocket knife, the only weapon she still had left,and pointed it at the man. “You’re bit and said you’ve been seeking help for days, you’re already a mutant, I can’t help you. I won’t risk my own life just so you can have a few miserable days of you own.” She said certainly. The man continued to weep, his sobs ripping through the barren tundra of white snow, incredibly loud even through the loud sound of the wind. “Keep your voice down!” Kayla hissed, her head turning and her eyes glancing around even though the snow made it impossible to see two feet in front of her. 

The man’s eyes flicked down the med kit dangling from Kayla’s old backpack “Please, at least spare some medicine, just enough to make the pain stop, please.” He begged her, stepping closer to her even as Kayla took several steps back. “No. I don’t know you and you’re already as good as dead, I’m not wasting my supplies on you.” She said sternly, tightening her hold on her knife. “You ungrateful little bitch. I need that fucking medicine!” He hollered as he threw himself at her, tackling her to into the snow, she felt her body crash into the snow beneath her and her knife fly out of her hand as the man held her arms in place. She began to trash, kicking and managing to get an arm free before elbowing the man in his face. He recoiled in shock and made a grab for the medkit on her backpack even as Kayla’s thrashing increased.

The man’s grip went weak and Kayla’s arms were released, she thought for a second the man had changed his mind and was going to let her go, but her fear returned when the man above her began to groan and grunt. She felt something drip onto her cheek from above and she hesitantly looked up at the man. His three eyes were wide open and lifeless, unlike how firey and angered they were when he first jumped at her, and his mouth was open, small groans escaping it as drool with a slight green hint fell off of his chapped lips. The old bite mark on his neck was now an open wound, dripping a mixture of yellow puss and blood and the rough hands that once tried to grab at her medkit now tried to keep Kayla’s body down as his disgusting mouth moved towards her to bite. Kayla’s brain clicked as she began to thrash once more, this was no longer a fight for an old medkit, it was a fight for life and Kayla refused to die here. 

She kicked, screamed, and scratched at the mutated walker above her, trying to keep him at bay even as he bit at the air and let more disgusting drool fall onto her face. She recounted all of her disgusting traits in that moment, how she was a coward for hiding while she heard the panicked voices of her siblings and parents calling out for her, how she was the stupid sibling of the group even as Luke was the youngest and knew less, how she always failed tests at school. She felt the trashing stop as the mutant lowered his face. It will be over soon, she told herself, it will be done. 

Her ears rung with the sound of a gunshot as she felt the heavy body above her fall on top of her, her eyes snapped shut even as her heart rate sped up. She went perfectly still as the figure grew closer with each loud crunch of the snow beneath their feet. She felt hands brush against her and shove the dead and rotting monster off to the side, thankful to not be able to smell his disgusting body. She tried not to shake as her body grew colder than it already was on the freezing ground. She almost flinched as she felt a hand cup her cheek and tilt her head from side to side, trying not to shiver as the hands moved down to check her arms and legs as well. “Not bitten, not wounded…” the voice said to their self, strong and feminine, “are you awake?” She asked, her voice far too worried for someone she had just met. Kayla didn’t dare move, if there was anything she learned from her experience in this horrible world it was to never trust anyone, especially after just meeting them, always assume the worst and be ready to run. The hands of the woman moved behind Kayla to support her back as she was forced into a sitting position, she slumped forward, further putting on the act that she was unconscious. The woman tilted her head up and Kayla felt eyes stare at every since of her face. The girl let out a sigh and then began to try and take off Kayla’s bag. A range of emotions flickered in her mind, she didn’t even realize what she had done until her eyes snapped open and met the pale blue eyes of the girl who froze in her place, one hand around Kayla’s waist to keep her up and the other clutched onto one of the straps of the bag. Kayla’s eyes darted around, spotting her knife laying a few feet away and covered by a thin sheet of snow. In one fluid motion she reached out and grasped it, lifting her knee up to hit the girl’s stomach and send her sprawled on her back. The girl gave a grunt of pain as her back hit the snow and another grunt as Kayla straddled her waist, pressing the blade of her knife to her throat.

“Don’t ever touch my bag.” Kayla hissed out, her breath visible in the frozen land they were sat in. The girl held a shocked expression for a few moments, her body tense under Kayla’s. She then gave a weak laugh, “Alright, chill out. I won’t touch the bag, but I don’t want to die today, I literally just saved you.” She reasoned, her eyes never once leaving Kayla’s. “Don’t think just because you saved me I’ll repay the favor, I don’t owe you anything.” She shot back, the girl rolled her eyes. “Actually sweetheart, you owe me your life so I would like it if you-” She started but froze as Kayla pressed the blade harder against her neck, not quite drawing blood yet, but hard enough for her to shut up. 

“State your name.” Kayla demanded, now visibly shaking because of the cold but keeping her voice from doing the same. “Adreanna Knight, though my friends call me Echo.” She answered her, her eyes meeting her’s again. “Can I know yours or is that off-limits?” she continued, sarcasm dripping easily into her tone as if it was a habit. “Kayla Mcgarden.” She stated, not knowing why she felt inclined to tell her anything. The girl, Adreanna, her mind supplied, because they definitely weren’t friends, shivered under her, her light hoodie probably soaked into her shirt by now. “So uh, not that I have a problem with cute girls straddling my waist, but i'm cold and soaked in more ways than one.” She commented, offering a wink up in her direction that Kayla ignored. “Last time I checked,” Kayla started, her voice wavering slightly, “the prisoner doesn’t decide when they go free.” She finished, this time it was her to make eye contact. Adrenna had the nerve to laugh at her, “I’m a prisoner? Is your body my cell then? Because last time I checked the world was overrun with zombies and mutants and laws no longer exist.” She expressed, her humor and sarcasm from earlier gone and her blue eyes narrowed. 

Kayla’s own eyes narrowed at her “How can I trust you?” She spit out, saying the last word like it was a curse. “You can’t, but if I really wanted to do something don’t you think I would have done something while you were faking to be unconscious.” Adreanna pointed out, their bodies pressing together being the only warmth they still had. Kayla could admit when someone had a good point, it was one of the few things she still liked about herself, and she had to admit; this girl was extremely good, however, there was still one thing not accounted for. “Why did you tr to take my bag?” She asked, mentally kicking herself for not asking sooner. “Two reasons, I wanted to see what you had- don’t give me that look sweetheart, it’s an apocalypse- can you blame me? And I was trying to find a way to wake you up, thought you might have some water that I could pour on you, plan b was to put snow on you but you put a knife to my throat before I could get that far.” She said, and despite Kaya’s better judgement, she felt herself pull the knife from her throat and stand. She watched as Adreanna got to her feet before Kayla could even offer a hand to help her up. An awkward silence passed between the two, both not having anything to say to each other despite the conversation they had only seconds ago. Kayla opened her mouth to speak, she wasn’t even sure what she was going to say before a loud roaring sound broke out through the empty snow-filled field.”The fuck was that?” Adreanna asked in a panic as she picked up her discarded gun and held it close. Kayla turned to glare at her, hushing her and placing a hand over her mouth to keep her silent even as she licked her hand to try and make Kayla move. “I had siblings, nice try.” She whispered, staring out into the field. 

“Your gunshot brought a screamer right to us.” Kayla hissed angrily, removing her hand as Adreanna began to speak, her voice thankfully low. “ Screamer? What’s a Screamer?” She asked, her eyes flicking over to Kayla’s face before snapping back to the field as another scream rang out. “A Screamer is a type of mutant, at least that’s what I call them. They can be any species and still have some fucking sense of what’s going on, but their brain is infected, causing them to constantly think their in danger, so they scream.” She answered, her voice thick with emotion. “How do you know all of this?” Adreanna asked, Kayla froze. “I come across them all the time.” She lied easily. Truth was; Screamers were pretty rare, but how do you explain to a person you just met that your brother turned into one right in front of your eyes? “But they can attract more, they’re very loud.” Adreanna said in panic, turning to face Kayla fully. The roar sounded again, closer this time as Kayla saw the faint shadow of the mutant threw the still raging storm, she only had time to utter one word.

“Run.” 


End file.
